1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to toy missiles which are launched by whirling the missile and then releasing it to let the missile fly, and more particularly to a humanoid toy missile formed by an inflated casing having two pairs of soft appendages hinged thereon to define a humanoid figure.
2. Status of Prior Art
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,352, (Spector) discloses a pneumatic play ball having an outer casing formed of non-stretchable material which when fully expanded, assumes a ball configuration. Within the casing is an inflatable balloon whose neck initially projects through a small port in the casing. When the balloon is inflated, it expands to engage and conform to the inner surface of the casing, after which the neck is tied and pushed within the port whereby the balloon in then fully encased. Though prior '352 patent has distinct advantages over conventional beach balls, it is still lacking in weight and therefore subject to wind deflection.
To overcome this drawback, my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,381 (Spector) discloses a variable weight play ball in which weight is imparted thereto by a layer of water which is uniformly and symmetrically distributed throughout the ball whereby the play characteristics of the ball are comparable to those of conventional heavy balls of high quality.
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,261 (Spector) discloses a figurative toy missile in animal-like or humanoid form defined by a head and a torso having appendages extending therefrom. The missile structure is such that when the missile is thrown by a player, it will spin, or execute other excursions in flight, depending on how the appendages are grasped by the player. The torso is formed by an outer fabric casing enclosing a rubber balloon inflated with water, whereby the torso functions as a weighted ball.
My copending application, above-identified, discloses a toy missile having a hollow head created by a collapsible plastic film casing and a balloon inflated therein, causing the head to assume a globular form. Projecting from the casing are shaped pieces which impart a figurative or fanciful form to the head. Extending from the rear pole of the globular head and held thereto by a tail is a streamer. When a player grasps the streamer and then whirls the missile and lets it fly, the streamer acts as a tail fin to stabilize the flight pattern. Deposited in the balloon is a liquid charge which due to centrifugal forces generated by the whirling action, causes the liquid to form a concentrated mass at the leading pole of the head. This liquid mass acts to lengthen the flight path of the missile.